


ridiculous

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Yaku loved every ridiculous thing about Kuroo.





	ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/gifts).



> Thank you for your amazing writing, your friendship, and for being awesome, Linn.

Yaku loved every ridiculous thing about Kuroo.

 

Yaku loved Kuroo’s ridiculous laugh.

In the middle of the night, limbs tangled together under the blankets, Yaku would break the comfortable silence with no more than a word or two, some dumb inside joke - probably at Lev’s expense - that got that ridiculous donkey guffaw reeling, sending them both into a fit of breathless giggles.

 

Yaku loved Kuroo’s ridiculous hair.

The mess of black strands was not humanly possible, sticking up like a middle finger at the laws of gravity, but even more impossible was how soft it was between Yaku’s fingers, silk threads caressing his fingertips when Kuroo rested his head on his lap.

 

Yaku loved Kuroo’s ridiculous petnames.

From “oxytocin” to “dopamine,” Kuroo had insisted that “chemicals of love” were the sweetest of petnames imaginable, but they were so nerdy and so _Kuroo_ that Yaku had to agree - there was nothing sweeter than whatever Kuroo would come up with just for him.

 

Above all, Yaku loved Kuroo’s ridiculous stammering and ridiculous blush when Yaku confessed he was ridiculously in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [glitch-writes](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com) ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
